Batalla perdida
by Octubre
Summary: " ...  Sólo sientes un frío que te cala hasta los huesos y te estruja el corazón. Te sientes reprimido, como si estuvieses inmovilizado por tus acciones pretéritas. Llevas muchas muertes en tu haber, pero sólo una de ellas te importa ... ".


Bueno, he venido a probar suerte a . Acá les dejo un FF que escribí hace unos meses. Ojalá les guste.

**Disclaimar:** todo lo que reconozcan —lugares, personajes, situaciones y demás— le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y compañía. Yo los utilizo por una cuestión meramente recreativa, sin ánimos de lucro.

**Batalla perdida.**

Aún hoy, después de tanto tiempo, no sabes bien qué fue lo que pasó aquel día. Pero en este momento, en tu lecho de muerte, ya no te importa. Tal vez, algún día lo hizo. Ya no lo sabes, ya no lo recuerdas. Todo se ve confuso, difuminado y lejano para ti. Tantos inviernos han llegado para irse, que sencillamente has olvidado lo que en algún momento pasó; porque eso es lo mejor para ti. ¿Qué sentido tiene intentar retener el pasado, si luego sólo lo olvidarás?

Imágenes poco claras invaden tu mente, torturándote lentamente, pero ya no te importa. No tienes fuerzas para intentar detenerlo; por una vez, lo dejarás ser. Dejarás que todo siga su curso y aguantarás lo que tengas que aguantar. Porque sabes que ya no te quedan más que unos pocos días de vida.

La lluvia cae con pulcritud, limpiándote de toda culpa, liberándote. Mas tú sólo sientes un frío que te cala hasta los huesos y te estruja el corazón. Te sientes reprimido, como si estuvieses inmovilizado por tus acciones pretéritas. Llevas muchas muertes en tu haber, pero sólo una de ellas te importa. Las demás sencillamente debían ocurrir, por el bien de todos.

Pero ese asesinato que cometiste, sin haberlo buscado, por haber perdido los estribos, te lastima como un dolor físico. Es un grabado a fuego, que te inculpa y se regodea de ti y tu sufrimiento lentamente, matándote. Es impecable y omnipresente, y te resulta imposible borrarlo.

Estás envejeciendo. Ya no luces joven y jubiloso como solía ser. Tu piel se ve pálida y reseca, hasta arrugada. Tus ojos han perdido ese brillo que los caracterizaba, y níveas mechas pueblan tu cabello.

Dumbledore. Todo es su culpa; de él y tuya. Aun así, si pudieses escoger entre haberlo conocido o no haberlo hecho, volverías a elegir el sí. No sabes cómo fue todo, y menos ahora, encontrándote en este estado en el que estás sumido. En esa aparente calma, en esa apacible paz, que es sólo un vano intento de ocultar esa locura que te carcome por dentro.

Intentas recordar qué sucedió y cómo fue. Pretendes reconstruir lugares y momentos, sentimientos y experiencias. Sabes que esa sensación que nació en tu interior no fue para nada súbita, sino que se trató de algo lento y progresivo; sin embargo, aún no lo comprendes.

La reconstrucción de los hechos resulta ser un trabajo arduo y engorroso, luego de tantos años. No te cuesta admitir que lo has querido. Es discutible si sigues haciéndolo o no, porque realmente ni tú mismo lo sabes. Tal vez ya no lo admiras como solía ser en un inicio. Mas todo resulta tan confuso, que es imposible saberlo ya.

Sigues recostado en el suelo de aquella prisión en la que fuiste encarcelado hace tanto tiempo, meditando. Cuestionándote qué fue lo que sentiste por ese hombre, por tu verdugo, por quien te encerró. Qué sentiste antes, pero también, te preguntas qué es lo que sientes por él en este mismo momento. Intuyes que lo sabes, pero no puedes admitirlo. O tal vez, no quieres admitir que sigues amándolo con el mismo fervor que en aquellos años.

El viento sopla con fuerza y la lluvia sigue cayendo, perlando tu rostro con sus cristalinas gotas. Quieren curarte, pero tú no las dejas. Porque todavía sientes la culpa embargando cada partícula de tu ser. Anhelas con enajenación que esa sensación tan desagradable desaparezca. Has sufrido demasiado por haberte enamorado de _él_, y te encantaría ponerle un alto a tanto dolor.

Al pensar en eso, te enfureces contigo mismo, como el primer día: sigues sin entender cómo te embelesó. Quizá, fueron sus ansias de poder, tan similares a las tuyas. Esa mente dominante y de conocimientos ilimitados que podría ayudarte. Pero terminaste acostumbrándote a él. Posiblemente, te dices para consolarte, no fue más que deseo, lujuria, obsesión. Pero sabes que todo él te cautivó, como nadie, jamás, lo hizo ni lo hará.

Ardes como el fuego al saberte descubierto por tu propio corazón. Esa inseguridad es quien te delata, de la mano de ese rubor casi imperceptible que tiñe tus mejillas, haciéndote lucir sólo un poco más vivo.

Entonces, como te ocurre siempre que admites para ti mismo que lo has amado, recuerdas ese día; ese horrendo y fatídico día, donde todo lo que tu vida fue cayó en pedazos. Las imágenes de esos momentos de desesperación están y estarán presentes en ti siempre, porque sabes que todo fue tu culpa.

Recuerdas haber pronunciado el hechizo asesino, mas sólo desearías olvidar. No obstante, ni siquiera lo intentas ya, luego de tantos años, ya que tienes la certeza de que te resultaría imposible. Comprendes que fuiste tú el que la asesinó, sin pretenderlo. Tan sólo perdiste la razón, la cordura y dejaste que fuera lo que debía ser. No pensaste antes de lanzarlo, porque simplemente así eres tú. Ahora tienes que pagar por ello y, aunque te duela, sabes que es justo.

Ese día parecía ser como cualquier otro. Pero cuando fuiste a buscarlo, _él_ estaba diferente. Dumbledore parecía estar más tenso que de costumbre y tú no querías perder el tiempo. Te enojaste con el idiota de su hermano, que no quería dejarlos partir. Aberforth sólo parecía querer complicar todo lo que ambos habían estado planeando desde el inicio.

Con los nervios de punta, sin estar ya en tus cabales, empezaste a discutir con él. Cómo recuerdas esos momentos y te arrepientes, tendido en esa oscura celda en la que ahora estás. Ese hechizo imperdonable que enviaste, que te marcó de por vida. Lo torturaste e hiciste que _él_ se enfureciese. Tu mente te decía que te detuvieras, pero no la escuchaste. No te importó pensar que todo podría terminar para _ustedes dos_.

En ese momento, en medio del caos y de la catástrofe que se cernía sobre el ambiente, divisaste, como en cámara lenta, en un estado de subversión, esa imagen que te marcaría de por vida. Lanzaste el maleficio asesino, sin notar ya qué estabas haciendo, y viste cómo le daba a ella, que estaba asustada y fuera de control. Impactó de lleno en su pecho y pudiste ver cómo ella caía, caía, y caía... Observaste con tus propios ojos cómo matabas a Ariana Dumbledore, cómo la vida se escapaba, escurridiza, de su mirada, por siempre.

Acto seguido, fuiste testigo de la trágica escena que le sucedió a la muerte de la joven muchacha. Ya no habían rayos de luz que cruzasen el aire, ni ruidos molestos que pudieran despertar a los vecinos. Ya no quedaba nada, más que vacío. Vacío y silencio.

Presenciaste la incredulidad reflejada en el rostro de Aberforth, y la tristeza entrañable de quien conoce el drama de cerca. Viste cómo Albus se derrumbaba, cómo las lágrimas invadían su rostro, indomables. Sentiste cómo su corazón se partía en mil pedazos. Entonces, tuviste la estúpidea idea de que él se iba con Ariana.

Por eso fue, tal vez, que huiste tan abruptamente, sin decir adiós. Porque sabías que, después de todo lo que habías hecho, después de todo el sufrimiento que habías causado, no merecías dirigirle unas últimas palabras al único hombre que te había interesado jamás. Fuiste tú el causante de toda su desgracia, y te odiaste por ello con todo el fervor de tu alma.

Fue en ese momento, en el que desaparecías del país, cuando tuviste la certeza de que jamás podrías dormir bien de nuevo. Porque habías asesinado a la hermana menor del amor de tu vida; porque te sentías una basura y ya no había nada que tuviera sentido para ti.

Seguiste luchando por los planes de ambos, tal vez, en un intento de preservar ese pasado tan entrañable, que se había escapado de ti y ya no estaba al alcance de tus manos. Ya nunca volviste a sentir nada como lo que _él_ te había hecho experimentar.

Por el respeto que aún hoy le tienes, tomaste la decisión de no volver a verlo nunca más, por mucho que se te partiese el corazón. Sin embargo, el destino tenía otros planes para ti. Volviste a encontrarte con _él_ y no te importó salir derrotado. Dejaste que se vengase, aunque no lo supiese, por todo el mal que a él le habías causado. Fue la única forma que encontraste para pedir perdón, quizá; un perdón silencioso y anónimo. Porque desde ese día en que manchaste tu alma, estabas vencido.

Hoy sigues ahí encerrado, tendido en el suelo de la oscura celda, bajo el cielo negro. Sabes que mereces pudrirte ahí, y ya no te importa. Gritas por la absolución, aunque no la merezcas. Sabiéndote cerca del final, derramas esas lágrimas que habían pugnado por salir desde aquel fatídico día, sin que nada te importe ya.

Y, finalmente, te dejas ir. Sabes que no morirás hoy, pero no te importa. Dejas que tu alma flote, que se libere de ti. Dejas que se vaya con _él_, para siempre. Porque has perdido la batalla y ya no puedes sentir. Eres impune a todo dolor, ya que no hay nada que se asemeje al sentimiento de culpa que te invade y que está volviéndote loco.

Sabes que ya no tienes corazón y que, por fin, te has librado de todo sentimiento. No importa cómo mueras ya, porque estás flotando en el limbo y dejarás que el destino haga contigo lo que quiera. Porque así es como mereces ser tratado.

Pierdes toda la razón y cordura que aún conservabas, y te dejas ir. No importa que Voldemort vaya a matarte, porque tu vida ya se gastó con todo los males que has cometido.

Y lo último que sabes, en tu inmenso sufrimiento dormido, es que _él_ jamás te perdonará, porque **no lo mereces**.


End file.
